specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line Multiplayer
In Spec Ops: The Line players have the choice of playing online multiplayer. Multiplayer is linked to the single player campaign. In multiplayer The Damned and The Exiles engage in combat. The gameplay's environment plays an important role, in the form of sand. Multiplayer uses a class system instead of a create-a-class one, with the four classes and one faction specific class. Officer, Sniper, Gunner, and Medic are shared between factions. The fifth class is Scavenger for The Damned, or Breacher for the Exiles. Setting Spec Ops: The Line's multiplayer is set before Captain Walker and his squad were sent to Dubai, instead taking place during the initial war between "The Exiles" and "The Damned" 33rd Infantry Maps *Crow's Nest *Dockside *Last Resort *Extinction *Consumed *Windgate Weapons *Assault Rifles **AKS-74U **AK-47 **AK-74 **OTS-14 **TAR-21 **417 **M4A1 **SCAR-H **FAMAS *SMGs **UMP-45 **MP7 **Micro 9mm **P90 **Vector *Shotguns **M-590 **W1300 **M1014 **AA-12 *Snipers **MSG-90 **M110 **Scout Tactical **M-99 Sniper *Handguns **M9 **P220 **G18 **FNP-45 **.44 Magnum **Desert Eagle *Heavy Weapons **M249 SAW **RPG-7 **M32 MGL *Mounted Weapons **Browning M2A2 **M2E2HMG Sand Sand plays a large part in gameplay. Players can throw a grenade at the ground and the sand will kick up into opponent's faces or shoot at certain points until they are destroyed and sand buries any player unlucky enough to be in the radius of it. Also at least one sandstorm happens during gameplay. Movement In gameplay players can walk, run, vault, and take cover. You walk by moving the left analog stick by default. Running is activated by pressing the lower action button (X for PS3, A for 360) and moving the left stick in the direction you wish to move. After the player starts running, they no longer need to hold the button. Vaulting is caused by pressing the right action button (circle for PS3, B for 360) when near objects like barricades. Taking cover is caused by tapping the lower action button when near objects like a wall. Holding the button will cause you to get into the nearest cover as you sprint. Combat There are multiple ways of killing opponents. With guns, melees, explosives, or causing sand avalanches. After a player goes down-but-not-out from weapons fire or melee, any player on the opposing team has the choice to execute the victim before he can be revived by thier own team. The victim is given a choice between calling for help, bleed out, or simply wait and do nothing. Calling for help will make noise and mark you on the minimap, allowing your teamates to more easily find and revive you. However this also alerts the enemy team to your presence an may increase your chances of being found and killed. Bleeding out will cause you to instantly, denying the enemy team the opportunity to execute you. If you do nothing, and you are not killed by someone first, the player may die from their wounds, and the credit for the kill will not be awarded to anyone. Game Modes *Chaos *Mutiny *Rally Point *Buried *Attrition *Uplink Trivia *The Original name of the teams were Konrad and Spec Ops Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer